No es tarde para un Nosotros
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Oneshot situado en el cumpleaños de Kuroko, Akashi x Lector


**Perdón la demora Agatali12 pero aquí al fin esta el fic de Akashi que te debía, de verdad lamento la demora, espero sea de tu agrado y nuevamente lamento la demora.**

 **No es tarde para un Nosotros**

Tu vuelo se había retrasado más de lo que habías previsto y por ende no habías podido llegar a tiempo ayudar con la decoración y preparación del cumpleaños de tu amigo Kuroko, aunque Kagami te había dicho que no te preocuparas, corrías escaleras arriba para llegar al departamento del pelirrojo donde estarían celebrando el cumpleaños del peli celeste.

-rayos, debí por lo menos dejar las maletas en casa antes-refunfuñabas mientras subías a toda carrera con tu maleta a cuestas, hasta que llegaste a la puerta del As de Seirin.

-¿sí?-y antes de que pudiera articular más palabras te abalanzaste a los brazos de Kagami-(T/N)?

-hasta que llegué-soltaste el agarre sonriéndole-dime ya está aquí, mi vuelo se retrasó por culpa de una ventisca repentina-le decías mientras le dabas tu maleta y una cajita de la pastelería a la que habías pasado antes de llegar al apartamento del pelirrojo para que la entrara y tú te fueras quitando el abrigo-muero de ganas de que me cuenten como estuvo la final, oh! Es verdad pase por una pastelería por un delicioso pastel de vainilla, ya que no pude preparar uno-no dejabas de relatar lo sucedido, mientras Kagami cargaba todas tus cosas.

-no te hubieras preocupado por eso, sabes que ya tenía todo listo-ibas a abrir la puerta para ir a la sala-espera (T/N) antes que entres deb…

-por qué, qué pas…-estabas frente a frente con Akashi Seijouro, Kagami no había alcanzado a advertirte de su presencia en la fiesta de cumpleaños, estabas pálida, tu sangre había dejado de circular y al parecer solo respirabas porque tu cuerpo así lo disponía. El ambiente también quedo suspendido en el tiempo, las miradas estaban centradas en ustedes dos que se miraban sin apartar los ojos de los del otro, Akashi no se veía mejor que tú, estaba sorprendido, intentaba decir algo pero no sabía qué.

-(T/N)-san, me alegro que ya hayas vuelto-Kuroko, fue el único que atino a decir algo y destruir aquel vacío en el tiempo que se había generado-creí que estarías aquí en algunas semanas más.

-Ku…Kur…Kuro-kun-te lanzaste a los brazos del peli celeste-muy feliz cumpleaños-dijiste en voz alta, para después pasar a un susurro-qué hace Él aquí?

-varias cosas han cambiado (T/N)-san-también susurro en tu oído, mientras aceptaba el abrazo, claro mientras una Momoi verde de celos los observaba, pero no solo ella los miraba con celos, un pelirrojo que hacía unos segundos estaba sin habla también los observaba con cierta molestia muy bien disimulada.

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos, es momento de desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a Kuroko-kun- está vez fue Riko quien llamo la atención de todos, para que el ambiente se fuera disipando.

Estabas en el extremo más alejada de donde se encontrase Akashi, había pasado ya cerca de un año en que no se hablaban, habías sido algo así como su novia en secundaria, ambos compartían en los círculos sociales por sus padres, pero desde que Akashi se había vuelto el Señor Perfección te habías distanciado, más aún luego del incidente con el amigo de Kuroko, cuando se despidieron en secundaria él había entendido que tu habías elegido a Kuroko y que querías estar con él, y no como amigos, por lo que no te trato de una forma muy amable, el solo recordar eso te hacía sentir enferma.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-así que te irás con Tetsuya, no pensé que fueras una conformista, y te gustaran ideales tan absurdos (T/N)-te miraba con desprecio y reproche._

 _-no sé qué rayos le ha pasado a Akashi, pero este Señor Perfección que tengo en frente, no es de quien yo me enamoré, y sí, me voy con Kuro-kun, porque él cree en mí y yo en sus "ideales absurdos"-no trataste de sacarlo del error en el que estaba, si él quería creer que te ibas con el peli celeste por una razón amorosa, no lo negarías, quizás se te hacía más fácil todo._

 _-estaré esperando a cuando esas tontas ilusiones se caigan una a una (T/N)-te había tomado de la barbilla-a mi Akashi Seijuro nadie lo deja-se había acercado peligrosamente a tus labios._

 _-la que estará esperando seré yo Akashi Seijuro-usaste su mismo tono, sin dar un pie atrás, dentro de ti, muy en el fondo ansiabas que sus labios alcanzaran los tuyos, pero primero muerta antes de aceptarlo-llegara el día en que volverás a ser ese hombre que valía toda mi atención-ahora tu acercaste tu rostro al de él y rozaste sus labios-pero no sé si yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo, espero no sea tarde cuando nos volvamos a ver-tus labios acariciaron los del pelirrojo, pero tan pronto como los tocaron los separaste y te alejaste lo más rápido que pudiste de él._

 **Fin flash back**

Te sentías cansada, sabías que estabas bajo la mirada de Akashi que movimiento que hicieras él lo seguía, tratabas de ignorarlo hablando con los demás, te hacía gracia ver como Murasakibara había encontrado otra "madre" que le corrigiera, en Teiko siempre era Midorima quien lo hacía y ahora era Himuro, aunque claro este último era más cálido que el peli verde, pero te hacia recordar los viejos tiempos, los miraste con una sonrisa nostálgica, que no pasó desapercibida para ellos.

-por qué no te vimos en la Winter Cup (T/N)?-fue Midorima quien pregunto, rompiendo tu ensoñación.

-oh! Perdón estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, qué es lo que me preguntaste Shin-kun

-hace poco fue la Winter Cup y no te vimos por los alrededores, cuando nos vimos en las preliminares me comentaste que asistirías.

-ah, eso-desviaste la mirada un poco, solo el equipo de Seirin sabía que habías tenido que viajar de emergencia a Londres-tuve que viajar con mi familia por asuntos sin importancia, ya sabes los negocios de papá, cosas que solo ellos entienden- terminaste diciendo con una sonrisa que solo quienes te conocen muy, muy bien sabían que era falsa.

Desde el otro lado del cuarto Akashi prestaba atención a los que decías, él mejor que muchos de los presentes sabía de las actividades comerciales de tus padres, y por ende algo no le cuadraba, no estaba al tanto de aquel viaje, es más lo que tenía que ver contigo trataba de saberlo, por eso le sorprendía que no le hayan comentado de aquel viaje, y más aún era sospechosa tu forma de quitarle importancia y desviar el tema.

-te ves más serio de lo normal Akashi-kun- el peli celeste se habías acercado con cautela-ella sigue siendo la misma de ese entonces, quizás deberías tratar de hablarle-hablaba sin mirarlo, más bien ambos no quitaban los ojos de ti, que en ese momento estabas trenzándole el cabello a Mrurasakibara, quien se dejaba gustoso, luego de que le hayas dado una gran porción de pastel y unos cuantos dulces más.

-no es tan fácil Kuroko, nos dijimos mucho… cosas que no sentíamos pero que por orgullo lo dejamos salir, y está claro que eligió bien al quedarse contigo-ahora sus ojos rojos miraron al peli celeste-por lo menos pudiste hacer que no perdiera su sonrisa, si yo la hubiera forzado a estar a mi lado…-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Akashi-kun, creo que has estado equivocado por mucho tiempo, pero tendrán que arreglarlo ambos-dio un suspiro y fue hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de Seirin.

Habías aprovechado el instante en que Akashi desvió su mirada para escabullirte al balcón, necesitabas aire fresco, de todas las posibilidades que barajabas de volverlo a ver, no se te había pasado por la cabeza el encontrártelo justo luego de tu regreso, mirabas al vació en ese instante, por lo que no sentiste cuando alguien llego a tu lado, estabas perdida en tus pensamientos.

-y pensar que la última vez casi le beso, y el cretino no me busco- murmuraste, pensando que nadie te oía.

-puede qué él estaba esperando a que lo hicieras tú (T/N)-san-la persona a tu lado hablo.

-pero cómo, él deberi….Kyaaa!-diste un gritito al ser sorprendida por Kuroko quien te miraba expectante- podrías dar algún anunció de tu presencia Kuro-kun- le regañaste estirándole las mejillas.

-duele-se quejó- estabas muy distraída, pero no crees que ya es momento que saques de su error a Akashi-kun-te miro con esos ojos adormilados que posee.

-no sé de qué error hablas-te cruzaste de brazos y miraste hacia otro lado.

-lo sabes perfectamente (T/N)-san, Akashi-kun aun piensa que entre tú y yo hay algún tipo de relación amorosa, hasta creo que está molesto porque piensa que te engaño con Momoi-san-te aclaro.

-lo que piense me tiene sin cuidado, hace mucho que ya desistí de lo que sentía por él-seguías con la vista al frente, porque si mirabas al de ojos celestes sabría que mentías con descaro.

-está bien que me quieras engañar a mi o a los demás, pero lo que no está bien es que te engañes a ti misma-bueno quizás no era necesario no mirarle, él mejor que nadie sabía que no podías estar sin pensar en el pelirrojo, especialmente cuando él día en que tuviste la recaída, en tus delirios fue al primero que llamaste, su nombre se escapaba de entre tus labios-creo que deberías decirle todo de una buena vez, Akashi-kun no sabe cómo acercarse a ti así que quizás podrías facilitarle las cosas.

-Akashi Seijuro, no sabe cómo acercarse a mí, JA!-diste una risa sarcástica-ya lo creo-dijiste con escepticismo

-así es (T/N)-san, no sé cómo comenzar a disculparme, cómo remediar lo que he hecho y las cosas que te dije, después que termináramos la secundaria.

-Ak…Aka…Akashi- el pelirrojo había aparecido en el balcón, su mirada mostraba un deje de tristeza que hizo que tu corazón diera un pequeño vuelco.

-(T/N)-san de verdad quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido, yo actúe desde los celos, desde mi orgullo herido, pero al final pensé que todo era pasajero que te olvidaría, que solo quería tenerte a mi lado solo para demostrar que había ganado, pero fue cuando ya no podía verte que la realidad me golpeo e hizo que aquel " _otro"_ me dominara por completo. (T/N) cuando volví a ser yo y me di cuenta que te había perdido, lo único que hago es pensar que me merezco que me odies, que me desprecies, que…

-pfff, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- estallaste en risas-Ak…Aka…Akashi, es…espera, ja, ja, ja, perdón es que, es que-tratabas de contenerte, limpiaste las lágrimas que se te escaparon en tu ataque de risa-suenas como actor de dorama, Akashi-kun un lo siento basta, y siempre supe que estabas celoso, esa fue mi pequeña venganza por ser tan, tan tú-ahora le mirabas directo a los ojos, sonriéndole con esa candidez que tanto le gustaba a él.

-…-no te dijo nada, en cambio te tomo por tu cintura y estampo sus labios en los tuyos, era un tacto dulce, cálido, dulce, los labios de Akashi Seijouro eran dulces, estabas sorprendida al principio, pero era lo que habías anhelado aquella vez que rosaste sus labios, así que sin pensarlo más llevaste tus manos alrededor de su cuello y te pegaste más a él correspondiendo y profundizando más el beso, pero como es bien sabido el oxígeno es necesario para vivir, tuvieron que separarse, pero no del todo el pelirrojo apoyo su frente con la tuya y abriendo lentamente sus ojos te dijo-entonces puedo pensar que no es tarde para que tú y yo intentemos estar juntos, sé que Kuroko y tú tiene su relación pero justo ahora yo…

-…-posaste uno de tus dedos en sus labios-entre Kuro-kun y yo hay una muy, pero muy-te fuiste acercando sensualmente a sus labios sacando tu dedo para que ambos pares de labios se rozaran-fuerte y sólida-tomaste su labio inferior entre tus dientes dándole un pequeño jalón y luego lo soltaste-amistad-finalizaste alejándote entre risitas de un sorprendido Akashi.

-entonces Kuroko y tú, pero si ustedes-llevo una de sus manos a su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás-ven acá-con uno de sus brazos tomo tu cintura atrayéndote hacia él, para nuevamente abrazarte y besarte.

-hasta que al fin!- fue uno de los comentarios que escucharon, no se habían percatado que todos los asistentes a la fiesta del peliceleste los habían estado observando, quizás desde tu ataque de risa.

-…-estabas sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello y solo atinaste a esconderte tras el pelirrojo, que odiaste por un microsegundo al verse tan natural y sin ni una pizca de vergüenza como tú.

-me alegra que al fin hayan solucionado sus diferencias y que ya no tenga que estar escuchando las quejas de una niña enamorada-soltó Kagami sin tacto, como siempre-por lo menos ya no tendré que atiborrarte de chocolate cada vez que te acordabas de tu ador…-no logro terminar su frase porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estabas haciendo una llave como te había enseñado Riko-auxi…auxilio!-exclamaba el As de Seirin pero los demás volvieron a sentarse a platicar o a lo que hayan estado haciendo antes de interrumpir tu momento con Akashi, este último te miraba con una sonrisa de lado mientras dejabas fuera de combate a Kagami, talvez tomando nota mental de no hacerte enfurecer a ese punto.

Luego que dejaste completamente K.O. al pelirrojo te acercaste a Akashi algo avergonzada y tímida, pero la dulce sonrisa que te dio hizo que tan solo te aferraras a uno de sus brazos y le dieras un corto y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-(T/N), antes de que nos interrumpieran y casi mataras a Kagami quería preguntarte esto correctamente- se puso delante de ti y tomando tus manos para ponerlas a la altura de sus labios comenzó a decir- (T/A)(T/N) quieres ser mi novia? Prometo amarte, protegerte, cuidar…

-sí, sí, sí- te soltaste de sus manos y te abrazaste como un koala a él, habías esperado tanto aquello.

Ya después de la velada y que comunicaran a todo que eran oficialmente novios y que tan solo con una mirada le indicaras a Kagami que estaba prohibido referirse a ello, el pelirrojo decidió acompañarte a tu hogar. Aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente aun quería saber de aquel viaje misterioso que habías hecho, y que sabía que no era por negocios de tu padre, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema a así que simplemente pregunto.

-(T/N), qué clase de negocios fue hacer tu padre al extranjero que tuviste que ir con él, si mal no recuerdo eso, no pasaba siempre te quedabas en casa de uno de tus tíos o de tu hermano mayor?

-…-te tensaste, tarde o temprano tenías que contarle la verdad, después de todo lo sabría, su círculo social ya debía estarlo comentando-yo, yo viaje por protección-los ojos de él se mostraban desconcertados-verás un jeque árabe se empeñó en hacer negocios con mi padre, y como era algo que se veía bastante prometedor aceptó, pero nunca creyó que el tipo ese se encapricharía conmigo e intentaría por todos los medios convertirme en una de sus concubinas, lo puedes creer en pleno siglo XXI, y pues fue tanta su insistencia que más de una vez intento forzarme a que me vaya con él, si no fuera por Kuroko, Kagami y los demás chicos del club, a esta hora sería parte del harem de un idiota-diste un suspiro, y viste la ira en los ojos de Akashi, creías que en cualquier momento el Emperador volvería-por eso, mi padre y mi familia decidieron que viajáramos mientras él tomaba medidas con el sujeto, y pues como vez ahora estoy aquí tranquila y ese tarado debe estar tratando de encontrar una nueva concubina, no me pidas detalles de lo que hizo mi padre porque ni yo los sé, pero ya todas las familias y empresarios han sido notificados o aquellos que tengan hijas jóvenes que puedan correr algún peligro-finalizaste entrelazando tu mano con la de él.

-lo siento (T/N)-paro de caminar sujetando con firmeza tu mano-lo siento-volvía a decir esta vez abrazándote contra su pecho, podías sentir que temblaba.

-Aka…

-si tan solo hubiera estado a tu lado, yo te habría protegido, lo siento…

-Akashi, nadie podía saber que ese sujeto se encapricharía conmigo, tampoco sabría decir que si hubiese estado contigo no lo habría hecho, pero ya te lo dije, es pasado se solucionó, ya nadie intentara raptarme, y pues si lo intentan, tome clases de defensa personal con Riko-senpai, y en Londres también tome una que otra clase de lo mismo, ahora incluso yo podría protegerte a ti-le sonreíste coqueta separándote un poco de su pecho, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-pues nadie más tendrá que fijar tus ojos en ti (T/N), porque ya he perdido demasiado tiempo sin ti, así que espero que toda la vida me baste para compensarlo.

-to…toda la vida?-te sonrojaste al máximo nuevamente.

-qué (T/A)(T/N)-san pensaste que algún día dejaría que te vayas de mi lado, ya cometí ese error una vez, pue no lo pienso volver hacer-te aferro de la cintura.

-joo! Y quién dice que yo estaré siempre enamorada de ti-le diste una risa de autosuficiencia-puede que en el futuro alguien más pueda conquistarme.

-mmm, pues entonces tocara reconquistarte, (T/N), sé que somos muy jóvenes aún y que el futuro es muy lejano, pero de verdad, yo te quiero a mi lado.

-esperemos hasta entonces Sei-le sonreíste al ver que se sorprendía al escucharte llamarle tan íntimamente-esperemos ese futuro y cuando llegue veremos que hacemos, ahora solo disfrutemos-te pusiste de puntillas y le diste un beso tenue en los labios.

-aun me pregunto cómo deje que pasara tanto tiempo-sonrió sobre tus labios, para luego tomar tu cintura y pegarte más a su cuerpo para besarte de forma más profunda.

-si un completo desperdicio de tiempo-le secundaste, mientras con tus manos acariciabas su rostro, para volver a besarse.

Y así caminaron entre besos y abrazos hasta perderse en la calles aún un poco nevadas de la ciudad, mientras en la casa de Kagami, este aún se quejaba de la paliza que le habías dado, y veía tus maletas olvidadas en su departamento, en el entrenamiento te diría, de seguro por ir en tu nube rosa ni siquiera recordabas que habías llegado ese día.

 **espero le haya gustado a quien lo leyó, muchos cariños para todos...**


End file.
